Shine On
by Ravenrose206
Summary: Things had been so strained between them since he found out about OCS and stormed out on her. Then he went and almost died. I'm loving the dynamic between these two. Sonny/Davis. Characters belong to CBS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

AN: I love the dynamic between these two. Characters owned by CBS Im just borrowing them for a hot minute. Enjoy!

It had been a rough few weeks for everyone. After everything that had happened on the sub, Bravo team had been taking some much needed downtime as Sonny recovered from his brush with death. Jason was enjoying spending time with his kids, Naima was putting Ray to work on the house and Clay was trying to busy himself to keep his mind off of Stella. Lisa wasn't really sure what to do with herself. Usually, when the team had downtime, she would be drinking beer and spending time with Sonny, but things had been so strained between them since he found out about OCS and stormed out on her and then he went and almost died on her.

She remember when Bravo team returned from their last mission. Sonny was rushed to the base hospital to ensure that he was okay after his brush with death. Usually when the team returned if she was not with them, she would meet them on the tarmac, but she couldn't bring herself to do it this time. She was mad at herself for not coming clean with him about OCS. Even before they got involved, he was first and foremost her best friend. She didn't know what she would have done if she had lost him before they were able to make things right between them.

Jason had come and found her when the team got back, having noticed that she didn't meet the plane when they arrived back state side. He knew how close she was to Sonny, and even though things had been strained between the pair for a few weeks, he knew that she would want to know what was happening. He had told her that Sonny was going to be fine, that they had taken him to the base hospital and that he was in pretty good shape considering everything that had transpired on the mission. He told her that she should come with them to the hospital later, that Sonny would probably like to see her. She joined the boys when they went to visit later, but she didn't say much and made sure she wasn't alone with him at any point because she didn't know what she would say. It was strange seeing Sonny, the happy go lucky Texan in a bed hooked up to machines. Of course he'd been injured on missions before, all of Bravo had, but this was the first time that she had thought that she was going to lose him.

She sat on her couch, half finished beer growing warm on the coffee table in front of her. She didn't know what to do. Sonny had been released from the hospital earlier that day and she really wanted to talk to him, but she still wasn't sure where they stood. He had been so mad at her, never once in the course of their friendship had he ever stormed off on her. She wasn't sure that he would want to see her. She sighed and rubbed her neck. She caught a glimpse of his cowboy hat hanging off one of her lamps and smiled. He never did take that hat home, it had become somewhat of a permanent fixture in her apartment since they had become involved. She always bugged him to take it home, but she secretly had liked that he never did. She picked up the hat, smiling as she remembered the first time she had worn it. He had seemed so domestic that morning in her kitchen before everything fell apart.

There was a knock at her door pulling her out of her thoughts. She made her way over, checking the peephole. She reseted her head against the door for a moment taking a deep breath. A second knock. She opened the door slowly.

"Sonny?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

AN: I love the dynamic between these two. Characters owned by CBS Im just borrowing them for a hot minute. Enjoy!

Sonny didn't really know what he was doing here. It had been a rough couple weeks. He had narrowly escaped death, spent more time than he cared for in a hospital bed, and then there was Lisa. He had never really been one for feelings, but he had to admit that he had been enjoying whatever it was that had been going on between them, though he had managed to mess that up. He had probably been a little too hard on her when he found out about OCS, but she was probably the best friend he had ever had and he was hurt that everything else aside, she had not confided in him. She had come with the guys to see him when he was in the hospital after the submarine incident but they hadn't actually talked since he found out about OCS and stormed out on her. Now, after everything that had happened he knew he needed to talk to her. He needed to apologize to her for how he had acted. He had almost died without being able to make things right between them and he wasn't sure he would ever forgive himself for that.

He paced outside her door as he had the first night that they had spent together. He wasn't sure that she wanted to see him. She had only come to the hospital with the guys and made sure that she was never alone with him. Not that he could blame her, he had made it clear that they should keep thing professional until she leaves for OCS.

He regretted what he had said to her, which probably had cost him whatever had been going on between them but worst of all, may have cost him the best friend that he ever had. As the tube filled with water, all he could think about was how stupid it all seemed now, how all he wanted to do was apologize to her and hope that if nothing else, they could be friends again.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. His heart was racing. _Please Lisa, open the door._ He thought and knocked again. The door creaked open slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN: I love the dynamic between these two. Characters owned by CBS Im just borrowing them for a hot minute. Enjoy!

"Sonny?" Lisa said softly. He all of the sudden found his boots to be very interesting. "Sonny, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" She said softly, concern evident in her voice. He looked up at her, eyes shining with a small smile on his face.

"Davis, I have done nothing but reset since I got out of that godforsaken tin can. You going to invite me in or are we going to just stand in the hallway all night?" She stepped out of the way, allowing him to enter.

He had been here many times in the past and he always found her place rather charming. It felt like a home, unlike his apartment. She had plants, paintings, pictures and more pillows than any one person could possibly every need, but it made him feel safe. He noticed his cowboy hat laying on her coffee table and smiled. He loved that hat, yet he could never bring himself to take it home he always "forgot" it whenever he was at her place.

"You never answered my question." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"What?" He responded.

"What are you doing here Sonny?" He picked up the hat from the table, playing with the brim for a moment nervously. "Sonny…"

"I just…" He was at a loss for words. He really didn't know what to say. A simple apology didn't seem like enough. He had seen some of the worst things imaginable in his time as a SEAL, come up against some really horrible people and yet he had never been as nervous as he was in this moment.

"Come on soldier, out with it. I'm not getting any younger over here." She made her way over to the sofa and sat down, staring up at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Well you see, um, well I almost died." He stumbled. Her eyes went wide and she inhaled sharply. _Crap_ he thought. _That didn't come out right._ "Uh, what I mean is that… Lisa I…" He lowered himself to sit beside her one the sofa, dropping his gaze to his feet. "That didn't come out right." He ran his hands over his head nervously. "What I mean to say is that I had a lot of time with my thoughts in that godforsaken tin can and all I kept thinking about was how I messed everything up and that I was going to die without being able to make it right."

Lisa blinked and stared at him. Sonny wasn't a feelings sort of guy. He was the kind who would bust your balls and knew how to have a good time but he didn't do feelings. This was new territory. She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Sonny…" her voice was barely more than a whisper. "Sonny, look at me."

He raised his eyes to meet her and she was surprised to see so much emotion in his eyes. She shifted closer to him on the couch so that their knees were touching. Everything bad that had happened between them in the past weeks seemed to just fade away. It didn't seem to matter anymore, all that mattered was that he was here, alive. She took a shaky breath, blinking back tears that she didn't know had formed. "Sonny, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about OCS. I didn't know how to tell you. I know how you feel about officers, but I shouldn't have kept it from you."

He was taken aback. She was apologizing to him, it wasn't her fault, not entirely. He was hurt that she hadn't confided in him when she first found out. Despite his views on officers, he would have been happy for her if this is what she really wanted, she is his closest friend. He placed his other hand on top of hers.

"No Lisa, you don't have anything to be sorry about. It's my fault that this all went wrong. I should have just talked to you about it. I was upset that you didn't tell me, but honestly none of that matters now. I almost didn't make it off that sub." There was so much raw emotion in his voice, she wasn't used to this side of him. She knew that he cared in his own Sonny way, but this level of emotion was something she'd never experienced coming from him before. She leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers.

"I'm glad you're okay"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

AN: I love the dynamic between these two. Characters owned by CBS Im just borrowing them for a hot minute. Enjoy!

Sonny woke up to sun pouring though the window it was early. He felt a weight against his chest and looked down. Lisa was still sleeping, she has fallen asleep on his chest while watching the movie last night and he didn't have the heart to move her. He has a huge crick in his neck from sleeping half sitting up but he didn't regret it. He very carefully slipped out from under her, careful not to wake her.

He made his way to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. He opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs, bacon and fruit. He turned on the stove and cracked some eggs into a pan and put some bread into the toaster. He wasn't the best cook but he could make some mean eggs. He tossed the bacon into another pan and began cutting up some strawberries.

"Something smells good in here." Sonny jumped at the sound of Lisa's voice.

"Geeze woman, don't you know not to sneak up on man holding a knife." Lisa laughed, for a SEAL he sure was easy to sneak up on. She poured them both a cup of coffee, handing him one as he served up the reset of breakfast. They ate in a comfortable silence. After breakfast Lisa went to go take a shower and he did the dishes.

She emerged from her bedroom 15 minutes later in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, her hair damp and hanging around her face. This was his favourite version of her. She was just Lisa, not Petty Officer Davis, bad ass logistics specialist. As much as he liked Davis, he'd take just Lisa any day.

"What?" She said, taking the dry plate from him and putting it away in the cupboard.

"Nothing, you just… you look happy." He responded smiling. She smiled back at him. She had missed this, the ease of their friendship, the whatever else had been going on between them.

"That's because I am." She said. "Sonny?"

"Yeah?" He responded.

"We're good right?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah. We're good. Now, got plans today Davis?"

"What did you have in mind sailor?"


End file.
